Agent A
by Elileo
Summary: April gets kidnapped by the Kraang and after being saved, she goes undercover once again. But why is it that Donatello cant shake the of feeling something being out of place..? Why was it so much easier to save her this time around, why is certain parts of her memory suddenly gone blanc, and who is "Agent A?" When the invasion of the Kraang speeds up, questions are answered...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the prologue of my second attempt writing a good TMNT-fic! ;)**

**The story is set just after the episode "Target: April O Neil," therefore revolving a bit about the themes from that episode, as you probably notice in this first chappy!  
However, I believe the real action will start in chapter three, as these two first ones is written to make sure the plot makes sense to the readers, and of to build up until the first real turn in the story! I promise it will get wild and interesting, and without spoiling too much, I can say that April once again gets kidnapped, but returns soon enough, due to her four good friends. (May be slightly Apriltello, but still, its kinda different. You will soon understand why! XD )**

**But is it really her, or just another wolf in a sheeps clothing? *dramatic music in background***

Please, bear over with my possible mistakes, and leave a review if this is something you would like to read more of :D Pretty please?

Donnie exhaled slowly, finally taking of his goggles, pushing himself out from beneath the Shellraiser. Despite the last pots of coffee, his mind was trailing off whatever he was doing, and he actually felt like taking a break for the first time in a while. Nevertheless, it wasn't the exhaustion from many hours of work that made him unable to focus, nor had he gone past the point where he would just stay up until the morning. He could get at least a couple of hours if he headed to his bed now.  
To be honest, it was April that caused his lack of commitment to his usually beloved projects. The fact that he had chosen something as easy as the Shellraiser to work on instead of working on some sort of anti-mutagen only proved that statement.

April's absence had clearly taken a toll on the turtle, and he had gotten less sleep during those weeks than he usually did, which really said something. He was taking an early night today, and even now all of his family was fast asleep long before he had downed his last cup of coffee.

But he couldn't help it, no matter how much he tried to keep her off her mind. Not that it had been an easy task before, but at least he could drift off and forget her for a while.  
When she had decided to leave them behind after the whole incident with her father, he had almost lost hope that she would return. He had gone numb, not wanting to face such a horrid truth, and kept pushing it back into the darkest corners of his mind, once again distracting himself with his scientific work along with their usual training. But when he stumbled upon her and that... that normal boy! He nearly lost it! She wasn't even their friend anymore, and then some random punk kid came along, stealing April at the first opportunity!

But in the end she did return to them! To him! Then, everything fell to back into place, even though she still looked at that boy… with that special look in her eyes. Although, it was alright, because she was back! He couldn't even begin to describe the feelings overwhelming him as she so unexpectedly walked into the lair, an apologetic look on her face, along with her well known smile. Oh, how he loved that smile!

As she approached him with the smile still present on her face, Donnie felt his own lit up even more, and as she glomped him, his arms automatically went to grab her waist, as if all his shyness had blown away in an instant. He was just happy all the way through! But when she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, it felt like he instantly melted to a puddle on the floor. The girl didn't even seem to notice the effect it had on him, and happily jumped at the next turtle. Donnie, however, was exploding with joy on the inside, keeping it in as much as he could manage. Trying to play it cool was a rather difficult job though, and e gained a few amused smirks and playful punches from his brothers.

He had been walking on air the following days, constantly thinking about that very moment. AT first he was overjoyed, and not at all concerned by what had happened. But as soon realization fell upon him, he understood how much more difficult this has all become by that single action.  
Her soft lips gently touching his cheek, her fiery red hair brushing lightly against his skin, her arms around him… He remembered it all so vividly. 

Donatello suddenly realized he was standing in the middle of the living room when he was really heading towards his own bedroom. He blinked a couple of times, finding it hard to believe he had been that lost in thought. Letting out another sigh of defeat, he slumped down the sofa, not really tired enough to fall asleep in the first place. 

Once again, he struggled to keep the redhead off his mind, and his thoughts wandered back to that fragile moment they had shared. She didn't even realize how much more complicated everything became for him by that single kiss. What was he supposed to make out of it, how was he supposed to not think of it as more than it really was? He knew he had blown the whole thing out of proportions, but he couldn't stand the thought of it being nothing more than a friendly gesture. Still, doubt plagued his mind, as she hadn't done the same to any of his brothers, and not even to that other boy.. Casey was it? Not a far as he had seen at least… he frowned at the thought of what might be going on without him knowing, and closed his eyes shut tightly, just to keep the disturbing images that flashed before his inner eye away. It didn't really help, and he found himself clutching a cushion pillow, wishing to instantly fall asleep…

Then he heard it, the faint voice of the one on his mind. At first, he thought he was imagining her presence, but as the sound of his name kept getting louder, he opened his eyes to look towards the entrance of the lair. April was standing just in front of him, a distressed look on her face, her hair hanging loose and partly still dressed in her pyjamas. «April..?» He said in a worried tone, as he got back on his feet, reaching out to her. «What happened?» The alarmed look in her eyes were still present, and for some reason, it made Donnie scared. He rushed forward, grasping a hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes for an answer. She swallowed hard, but stood her ground, determination and distress still covering her features; «I need to tell you something. Now!»

Settled in the lab, Donnie with another cup of coffee, and April with a blanket draped around her shoulders, the two of them were investigating Aprils findings intently. Donnie turned to her from is working table, frowning slightly: «And you found these outside of your window?» She nodded, worry lingering in her features: «Just beneath the ledge. I have no idea how they could have gotten there.» April lowered her gaze again, seemingly tired: «The fact that someone actually could attach something like that without me noticing… its freaking me out! Who knows for how long ive been watched!» She threw her arms out in frustration, and Donnie gave her a reassuring look: «Take it easy, I'm sure the cameras haven't been there that long! As far as I can see, these doesn't have anything stored, but hat doesn't make it impossible that they were merely sending the documentation they obtained to another storage device… or maybe even running live…» Donnie started trailing off, lost in his own thoughts. He suddenly noticed the defeated look April sent him, and smiled sheepishly: «Sorry… I'm not making things any better, am I?» She sighed and rolled her eyes in response; «Not really, no.» He tried smiling again, although he knew she would worry no matter what he said: «You know, these are very likely set up by the Kraang, but the fact that they haven't touched you yet means that you are safe for now. For some reason, they are merely observing you at the moment. If they wished to kidnap you again, they would most likely have tried to do so already.» She once again nodded, this time clearly absorbed in her own thoughts.

As he realized he wouldn't get through to her right now, he returned to his tinkering with the small devices found outside of Aprils room. He hadn't even understood what it was at first, as futuristic and unendingly advanced as they were. It was most definitely Kraang-technology, as no one else he had ever encountered seemed able to copy their particular look.  
What he found hard to understand was what they intended to obtain through these. They had a built in recorder along with the little camera, but as he had said to April earlier, no files were found stored.  
How could they possibly put such trivial information about her into use? He had yet to understand their intentions. 

What really was disturbing about this situation, however, was the fact that he now was sure the Kraang knew of April's position. It wouldn't be safe for her to live topside anymore. He feared she had to go undercover again. At least for now.

As a thought suddenly came to mind, he turned to ask why she had found them in the first place, but he kept himself from asking when he spun around in his chair and found her fast asleep in the chair he had found for her.

A small smile crept across his face at the sight, his heart fluttering slightly when she exhaled with a soft sigh.

Looked like he would spend the night on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, another chappy out already! :D Actually, this was the first chapter I wrote, having to wait until now before I could post it, afraid of spelling errors x)  
The reason this unnamed girl will be really important in the story will soon be revealed, as we understand the nature of the situation she is put in after the end of this chapter.  
I bet, no matter what you believe right now, that most of you don't know where this story is headed yet :) At least if I accomplished what I was aiming for! xD**

As stated beneath, this scene takes place a month BEFORE the first chapter, in a high-security prison for women, located in the suburbs of NYC.  
These three points of view (Donnie/April as the other two we will look into the mind of!) will change for each chapter, and this "secondary" story will soon catch up with the present we saw in the first chapter.  


A month earlier,Bedford Hills Correctional Facility :

The woman was looking out of the window of her cell, through the steel bars and out at the freedom she knew awaited outside these thick walls. Still, despite the many schemes of escape she had planned in her head, it didn't have the same appeal. It was not tempting in any way, whatsoever.

The reason for her attitude was not because of the long list of killings and crimes she had committed; a list so long she had no reason to believe she would ever get out. She was forever locked up, the only reason she was not sentenced to death was her subtle ways and clever thinking, and the fact that her lawyer had managed to distance her from many of her crimes. Many of the remaining cases she was accused of committing were clouded by the lack of evidence, or her supposedly minor role in the action itself. She had been lucky, and was actually grateful for the easy way out.

That was probably the reason her newfound desperation for death seemed rather strange. True, she didn't really want to die, just as she hadn't that one time in court, but the days of imprisonment was starting to take a toll on her. The days flew by, and she wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had been put in behind bars. Not that she cared, as she didn't have any release-date to look forward to, but her grip on reality was slowly but surely weakening by every day. The white walls, the tasteless food, the isolation and the judging looks from whoever unlucky soul that happened to pass her in the hallway was driving her insane. The days passed without her noticing, as she didn't really sleep at night either. Due to her reputation and undeningly impressive skillset, trained for destruction as she was, she was kept in maximum security, locked away and unable to speak or interact with anyone. She hadn't ever needed much company, but the completely lack of it was really hard to handle.

The only thing she had to occupy her mind with was the reason she had finally been caught.  
Her career had been rather long, as she didn't die when passing twenty, as many of her «co-workers» happened to do. But it had come to a sudden end when her door was kicked in by a SWAT-team in the dark of the night. The gun she kept under her pillow didn't do much, despite the fact that she was able to pull it out and aim at the nearest agent. She was surrounded and outnumbered, with no way to escape. She hadn't suspected anyone to frame her for anything, at least not find her, as she was good at switching identities and flats whenever it was needed.  
She wasn't even in the middle of a mission, and had just gotten an offer from a new customer, which she was about to accept. The client soon were revealed as an undercover cop, as she was brought before the judge. She had no idea how she could have fallen for the oldest trick in the book, but it had to mean that more people involved in the industry were either bought or tricked in the same manner.  
The assassin was always careful, and made sure the client was a safe bet. She had even checked for any possible tracking devices, as she always did after a physical meeting, and had no idea how she were tracked. It didn't matter now though. So why couldn't she let the thought go?

At least she had gotten rid of the thought of freedom. She soon came to the conclusion that she had no chance of getting out. She had no friends, no one that cared for or knew her true self, as her job required.  
If she were a normal woman, she would probably have had a great life, beautiful, feminine and seductive as she had learned to be, all great tools to climb any social ladder involving men.  
But she wasn't, and would never be. Despite her blonde curls, her lean and fragile-looking frame, the fact that she was constantly mistaken for a mere teenager, she could never make use of it in any other way.

The former poverty, the loss of her family and the supposed kindness of an old man had soon opened a completely new world before her eyes. She was taken in from the street as a child, trained to kill, ripped of the weakness feelings displayed, and was slowly turned into a dangerous weapon. The facade of her new life soon fell, but the girl never noticed as she felt the urge to pay back the kindness of her new father. He expected her to do as he said, he praised her when she succeeded and told her he loved her even if she failed. And se believed him, she loved him, and did exactly as he said. She suffered through the tests, she ate or drank the weird and painful mixtures, she trained nonstop every day for years, all for the sake of her father. Because he only did it all for her to succeed, to make her the best of the best in the art of bringing death. Killing soon became nothing but a routine, and she didn't even flinch as the blood of another man splattered across her skin. They were not people; they were only in the way of the recognition and happiness of her father. He was always there, applauding and cheering her on from the shadows.

She was never allowed outside, never met anyone else than him and her pray, never did anything else than what she was told. But it never bothered her at all, as he gave her all that she needed. He had a lot of money, and could pay for her tending to her own hobbies, whatever it might be.

In conclusion, it made her the best of the best, none could do what she did.

As she grew older, she met people like herself, younger and older, at the trips she went on with her father, through what he called the «Organisation.» They followed a schedule each time, and she only met these people as opponents and as sparring partners, to get even better as her father put it. She soon realized she was indeed the best, just as everyone surrounding her. She was admired and envied within her field of expertize, and soon came to know what friendship and competition meant.

Although, she knew the only ones that deserved her friendship or hate was these people within her group. Everyone else was pray, meat ready to be slaughtered. The code was to kill whenever it was asked by you, no hesitation was ever allowed. But she, and the other assassins, never had a reason to question the intentions, it wasn't in their nature. They had learned not to.

Needless to say, she never told about herself and never got attached to anyone outside the «organisation» later in life. It would only be wrong and her friends and father would despise her for such stupid and meaningless actions.

First, she killed by her father's demand, to train and to get rid of those he didn't see any use for.  
Later, she killed for money. As her father told her, she killed for whoever paid the most, never asking questions or caring who she got rid of. Why should she?

She used whatever she could for her advantage, seducing, confusing and acting, just to fulfil her mission. No feelings were ever involved, and she really didn't care for anyone who wasn't an agent. The life she had before her «father» saved her didn't even exist in her mind.  
To keep on with her vicious lifestyle, she made sure her procedure was flawless, and wiped whatever traces she might leave from whoevers memory necessary.

And it worked. For years, it worked. The only constant thing in her life was her father, who she frequently visited. He was her source of love and approval, and he never got tired of her telling about her job. If she needed someone to spend time with, although it wasn't often, he would arrange a meeting, with whoever he found fit for her. After those meetings, the empty feeling in her stomach usually disappeared. Usually, that was. Sometimes, she wondered why she couldn't go to a coffee shop with some of the women her age who happened to live in the same building as her, or just accept the drink the handsome man in the bar offered her. But she quickly pushed the thoughts away, ashamed by her thoughts, hating herself for even going there. 

She believed herself to be living a great life, despite the lack of social interaction, and the non-stop traveling and change of identities. She could at least sleep peacefully every night, not needing to worry about the "police" as they called themselves. She often found herself laughing, although it was a hollow laugh, at the pitiful society they strived to protect. She knew it was all rotten to the core anyway, as long as she was involved in the business. None outside the organisation knew the meaning of friendship or love, because all that pity prey only cared for themselves. That was the very reason she could kill them all with clean conscience. They were nothing, just as her father always said.

But when her father passed away, her whole world started tumbling down around her. Without him as her anchor, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she had nothing to live for, and she knew not what to do. She was like an empty shell, wandering the streets without aim.  
The organisation soon fixed her another mentor, but she never developed the same bond with him. Because he wasn't her father, no matter if he was nice enough. She grieved for months, and isolated herself entirely, her barely existing social life coming to an end.

What her new caretaker did learn her, was that she shouldn't give up. They couldn't afford to lose their best assassin, and her father would have wished for her to keep going. If for no one else, so do it for him, the mentor had said. And it actually snapped her out of her grief. She stood up from the bed where she had spent the last months grieving, finally finding a new reason to live: She would make her father proud, and keep her title as the best! She was too good to quit!

With renewed confidence, she went back to her old days, striving to be better than ever, never resting and always on a mission. She was the best of them all, her reputation known everywhere and by everyone, but her name remained a secret. Until that dreadful day.  
She often thought about that, it was probably the reason she was caught. She was more successful than ever, and with everyone on her tail, it was just a question of time before she was taken with her guard down.

It didn't help much though, as she sat in her cell, alone with nothing but her thoughts.  
She hated herself for what she had done, for failing. Not only herself or the organisation, but her father. The only reason to live was taken from her, so she had no longer a reason to keep on. That little hope that was left during the trial disappeared during the first months in prison.

The master assassin knew she would never be saved by the organisation, no matter how powerful they were. A part of the code every assassin followed was to sacrifice themselves if necessary, for the greater good. They were not like the rest of the earth's scum, they did not drag anyone else down with them. The assassins were selfless, and the organisation had all right to cut them off and think of them as dead the moment they got caught. She had no reason to wait for her saviours at all.

And that was the reason for her confusion when the wall to her right suddenly exploded in a cloud of rubble and white dust from the concrete. Bright pink light reached her as she covered herself with her arms as the rumble fell around her and the dust settled. Bright pink lasers were shot everywhere, and the mechanic noises from what seemed to be robots reached her ears. Two of the frightening creatures approached her, and dragged her out of her cell with a force she hadn't expected.

The creatures spoke in a weird fashion, but she understood what they said as they shouted commands at each other. Suddenly, the sound of feet hitting the concrete was heard, and a dozen of guards came running. She almost breathed in relief, but soon realized how afraid she should be when they recklessly shot down any guard within their reach. Unarmed as she was, she couldn't even sneak her way out of the situation.

The girl was frightened beyond belief, and the last thing she saw before everything went dark was the back of a waiting van and more robots greeting her as she was thrown in.


End file.
